


your blood on my sword

by Rin-Darling (orphan_account)



Category: Free!
Genre: Day 5, M/M, hahahahHAHAHAHA i am dead, i didnt mean for it to end this way but stuff happens, idk what else to tag i had a lot to say before but now i forgot everything, this is like 3 days late oops, yes the typical zombie au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Rin-Darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RH week day 5 au: dark</p><p>an epidemic hits the world, strangely affecting adults only. not turned adults and surviving kids are trying to get to remote locations to hide. some ass kicking might occur. rin is not with them (the Iwatobi gang is together). haru doesn't care (except for rin's safety).</p>
            </blockquote>





	your blood on my sword

**Author's Note:**

> someone pls kill me this is so bad and late i'm sick and wasn't really paying attention to what i wrote. also, its unbeta-d, please let me know if there are any mistakes. or if it doesn't make sense.

―He figured that he should be grateful that his parents don't live with him.

  
It's a delayed reaction of sorts, after the fights, the blood and tears, after finding himself with Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei to care for.

  
It's the first normal, ' _Haru_ ' thought he had since this all started.

  
And he immediately feels guilty afterward, because it was the worst thing to think of in their situation. All three of his friends had lost either one or both their parents right in front of their eyes, and Haru had the means to be selfish and insensitive.

  
He was the worst.

 

(Or maybe he was just slowly going insane from all this, from the trauma, the horror, the worry for his friends that were not with him.

 

He hoped Rin was alive.)

 

They had been running for their lives for hours, fending off stray Adults they came across. Sure, they had to take the mandatory self-defence class in Year 1, but other than that, none of them knew how to fight. They also picked up weapons, yet Haru was surprised that they managed to make it this far with only scratches and bruises. It was minor compared to what they'd seen on the streets, the ravaged corpses littering everywhere.

 

It was gruesome, bodies barely resembling bodies, chunks bitten off and limbs missing, blood both old and new blanketing the deceased, and skin painted red purple, black, and blue.

 

It was a sight none of them had ever wanted to see, something they could never forget. Excluding him, the others had been retching almost every hour, triggered when a particularly bad stench hit them, or when they stumbled into an area _piled_ with rotting bodies.

 

Haru just felt…nothing. He felt nothing, and couldn’t figure out why he hadn't lost his stomach at _all_ since this has started.

 

But they couldn't let this stop them, they needed to keep on their feet to insure their lives, they needed to keep moving, keep hiding, keep scouting for food, keep going, because that was all they could do. They needed to survive.

 

-x-o-x-

 

They found Kou in the middle of a street, seconds away from getting her head ripped off.

 

Acting immediately, Rei and Nagisa went on the defense, warding off any oncoming Adults, while he and Makoto dealt with the current problem, killing the Adult attacking Kou without hurting her.

 

The thing had one of Kou's arms pinned, and supposedly about to use the free hand to shred her neck. Holding his katana with both hands, Haru brought the weapon parallel to the ground, slicing right over Kou's body, chopping the Adult's arms off.

 

Keeping the Adult lifted with his katana, Haru leaned back enough to give Makoto space to swing his bat at the Adult's head, temporarily disabling it and getting it off and away from Kou.

 

It leapt back up, awkwardly, moving in Makoto's direction, but before either of the boys could react, Kou had driven a knife straight through its heart.

 

It was dead.

 

A 'hi _ya_ ' and the thud of something hitting the ground reminded Haru of their other companions, and so he turned to assess if Nagisa and Rei needed any help.

 

The pair seemed to have in under control, though, with the two unmoving Adult bodies lying at their feet, and no visible injuries.

 

And so they took Kou back to their current hideout, letting her wash up a bit and giving her some new clothes. They fed her and nursed her wounds, and through it all, she stayed silent.

 

It was only during 'dinnertime', when they were all gathered around a small electric heater, eating food Haru had prepared, that she finally spoke.

 

And her words destroyed any false senses of hope that Haru had, his forced optimism shattered.

 

Because according to her, Rin was dead.

 

-x-o-x-

 

Kou, Rin, and Sousuke had stuck together from the beginning, their only goal being to get to the lesser populated areas where danger was less imminent.

 

A couple of Rin and Sousuke's Samezuka classmates started off with them, but didn't survive. So the three of them had found locations to rest at, always making sure that one of the boys were with Kou, and it was while she and Sousuke were searching the local convenience store for food when their current base had become overwhelmed with Adults, where Kou had gotten separated from the other two.

 

"But he was- there was blood _everywhere._ He was covered in it, and soon S-Sousuke was too." She took a shuddering breath after that, picking away at some grapes.

 

Nagisa and Rei took it upon themselves to cheer her up, and so they dragged her away from the circle, giving a tour of the house they were borrowing.

 

Makoto went to Haru, who's sitting, staring at his shoes.

 

And Haru felt his first tears from this whole ordeal fall down his cheeks, but he stayed unmoving.

 

_Rin… Don't go where I can't follow..._

 

-x-o-x-

 

It's been three weeks.

 

Three weeks since the epidemic hit, since him and his friends had been living like outcasts, stealing whatever food and clothes they could find, breaking into houses to use as a resting place.

 

It's been two weeks since Nagisa and Rei died, saving Makoto's life and losing their own.

 

Haru went back to barely speaking more than one word, and even Kou and Makoto wouldn't say more than a couple sentences a day.

 

It's been nine days since Makoto died, and he and Kou felt as if they were falling apart, slowly losing their minds and becoming numb. The realisation that it was just the two of them hit hard.

 

It's been four days since Kou died, and the last sane piece in Haru had died with her. His vision was filled with red, but his body was shutting down. He never felt pain, always finding himself covered in cuts bleeding profusely after attacking seven Adults at once, so he wouldn't feel as if everything was useless.

 

But he knew it was useless, he was useless. His friends died before his eyes, and he couldn’t save them. He can't even 'live on in his friends memory' or 'for his friends' because there isn’t any-fucking-where to go. The whole world is dying, and he can't do anything except die along with it.

 

He was angry and he was tired and he was hungry and numb and thirsty and dirty-

 

And he was done. Done living in this hellhole.

 

When the Adult came barreling straight towards him, he didn’t react, keeping his weapon hanging limply by his side.

 

Knocking Haru to the ground, it immediately went for his neck, cutting off his air supply, and Haru let it. Sensing no resistance, it reluctantly took its hands off Haru, and while he was wondering why the thing didn’t kill him yet, he finally got a look at the Adult.

 

Almost indistinguishable red hair covered by leaves and dirt, teeth sharp and covered in blood, and… Shining red eyes.

 

_No way…_

 

"Rin…?" _But…_

 

Rin had been turned.

 

At the sound of its name, it looked straight into Haru's eyes.

 

Forcing himself to look back into Rin's eyes, Haru saw nothing.

 

The Rin he knew was dead, and this was just an empty carcass, a disease wearing Rin's body.

 

This was the end, he'd promised himself. He wouldn’t go on living like this, and now that he'd found Rin, he wouldn't let Rin's body walk the Earth without its rightful owner.

 

Gripping his katana tight, he brings it behind Rin's body, taking hold of it with two hands.

 

"I'm sorry Rin," he chokes out, and then flips the sword that the blade is facing them, driving it down, through Rin's body, then his own.

 

And everything went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> also on tumblr (rin-darling)  
> and pls hit me up on twitta (@caetxs)


End file.
